Darksky
Darksky, a twenty-three year old man whose original name is unknown, is a former Loner , having only recently arrived in the United Society after a long trek through the wasteland. He often goes by the nickname Sky, and adamantly refuses to tell anyone his original name. Before the virus devastated the planet, Darksky was an accomplished hacker and a freelance technology designer. For some unknown reason Darksky possessed a natural immunity to the virus, but was helpless as everyone around him died excruciating deaths. To console himself he decided to watch several hours of reruns from the food network and discovered his newly acquired powers by accidently materializing a cake directly over his head. In the aftermath of the virus, Darksky trained his abilities, gathered supplies and loaded as much as he could onto a truck, and then set off in search of other survivors, fighting off zombies, monsters, and bandits. Towards the middle of his journey he built the Skyguard Apparatus to enhance his powers of digital materialization, using parts scavenged from abandoned cities. The Skyguard Apparatus was damaged during a skirmish with a hostile band of loners, and Darksky barely managed to escape with his life. Without access to digital files, Darksky's supplies quickly ran out, and he wandered hopelessly until he collapsed just outside the borders of the U.S. The border police brought him in for questioning, and once he was released he worked odd jobs until he could gather enough spare parts to repair the Apparatus. He currently works as a technician and repairman, maintaining the infrastructure of the U.S. and trying to provide people with internet access. When his work life gets dull he occasionally takes jobs as a mercenary. Darksky is always searching for digital media, from photos to TV shows and web comics, that were lost in the apocalypse, both for the benefit of the U.S. and to enhance his own abilities. Abilities * Digital Materialization: This ability allows one to''' turn data from the internet, video game, or any other digital information from cyber space into solid matter'. The main limitation of this ability is that it requires access to a computer; however, Darksky solved this problem by building a device known as the Skyguard Apparatus (a portable computer/database device he wears strapped to his arm that he uses to access images and files of objects to create). The power does not depend on the Apparatus, but having a database of spawn-able weapons and supplies on hand makes the ability much more applicable. The other limitation on Darksky's digital materialization is the fact that certain, more complex things require significant focus and exertion to materialize. So, while Darksky can spawn most weapons, food, and other basic supplies, he currently lacks the skill to materialize animals and people. *Internal Rupturing: This ability allows one to '''inflict internal injuries on opponents'. While this ability has incredible combat potential, it is severely limited in Darksky's case, as he needs physical contact or impact to use it. Naturally he uses this ability almost exclusively for hand to hand combat. Combat Style Darksky usually fights from a distance, spawning long-range weapons, his go-to weapon being a 'needler '(from Halo). Ammunition is never a problem, as he can continuously spawn more. When the fighting gets closer to him, he switches to a sword and relies heavily on his internal rupturing ability to take down his enemies. Personality Darksky's real attitude and outlook are generally very positive, hopeful, and optimistic, yet his demeanor is exactly the opposite, as he hides his inner optimism behind a wall of gloomy cynicism and sarcasm.